cawfandomcom-20200216-history
Platinum Age
The Platinum Age is a villainous CAW tag team and stable headed by co-leaders Oshujax and Matt Eichorn. The group was set to debut in HCW, but due to their prior releases, the Platinum Age was originally formed in WEDF under the DCO (WEDF) brand. The Platinum Age has since been carried over into New-TNA. The formation of the Platinum Age began due to Oshujax and Eichorn's collective frustration over the creative direction in HCW, and served as the main reason for the motivation of the Platinum Age, which aims for total CAW fed dominance by any means necessary. The Platinum Age work as the classic example of the rookies rebelling against a company because they believe that they have not been given enough opportunities or used to their full potential. They are also extremely arrogant and show this through their promos, their self-praising commentary, and by wearing their signature colors of white and gold. Much like the faction the idea was inspired from, the WWE's Nexus, Platinum Age members formerly wore a white and gold armband with the letter P, found on their left arm, and wear some form of diamond jewelry, such as Oshujax does with his earrings and Eichorn with his necklace. Since then, all Platinum Age members have removed their armbands, finding it unnecessary due to their popularity. WEDF DCO The seeds of the Platinum Age were planted when Rick The Fisherman won the right to represent DCO at WEDF Royal Reckoning in the 30 Man Royal Reckoning Main Event from Zultar. At the event, Rick was found unconscious backstage and was unable to compete in the match. After Zultar was proven to be innocent following a Steel Cage match that Rick won with the stipulation being that the loser of the match would leave DCO, the Platinum Age revealed themselves after Rick's "Loser Dies" match with Mason Kronik on DCO Episode 6. After Rick defeated Kronik, Oshujax and Eichorn had appeared in white and gold for the first time, with both men attacking him from behind. They then took responsibility for the attack. Immediately after this, Oshujax went straight to the DCO General Manager, Jeff Winninger, and said that the reason the Platinum Age had formed was because he had overlooked both Oshujax and Eichorn for too long. Fittingly enough, thanks to a "Viewer's Choice" poll, Oshujax was voted in to face then-DCO Champion CJ Wizard for the DCO World Heavyweight Championship in the Main Event. He used this to get the match changed to a No-Disqualification match, which allowed Eichorn to assist Oshujax and help him capture the DCO Championship. Immediately after this, the Platinum Age would strike once again, this time on Eichorn's former tag team partner, The Suspect. As Suspect was set to defend his WEDF Intercontinental Championship against Rob Van Dam at Saturday Morning's Main Event, the Platinum Age would attack Suspect and ultimately cost him the Intercontinental Championship. On the next episode of RAW, Suspect would call out Matt Eichorn for a match at WEDF Rasslemania. Oshujax came out and told Suspect that though Eichorn was supposedly not in the arena, he had accepted the challenge. Suspect would then get revenge on Oshujax by attacking him in retaliation from his last attack, only for Eichorn himself to come out and save Oshujax, revealing that Eichorn's match with Suspect was made under one condition, thanks to none other than DCO General Manager Jeff Winninger: If Matt Eichorn defeated Suspect at Rasslemania, he and Oshujax would get to move up to the main roster of the WEDF anytime they wanted. The next episode of DCO saw the Platinum Age take over the commentary booth for the night, as they would commentate all of the matches on the card, including their own. They were booked against CJ Wizard and Rick The Fisherman, but Rick The Fisherman was taken out before the match started, thus leaving CJ Wizard helpless in a handicap match, which the Platinum Age would go on to win. At Rasslemania, Oshujax would be in Eichorn's corner, as he would go on to help Eichorn defeat Suspect thanks to timely distractions that ultimately cost Suspect the win, but only after Suspect had attacked Oshujax unprovoked. Thanks to this victory, the Platinum Age have collectively become the first two DCO Superstars to secure spots on the WEDF's main roster. SmackDown! Before officially moving to SmackDown!, the Platinum Age were seen on the Season 2 premiere of WEDF RAW, where Oshujax, Eichorn, and new member Zach Starr all entered the arena wearing the DCO Championship as a memorial to the destruction they had caused, along with a lot of bragging rights. During commentary, Oshujax and Eichorn hinted going to SmackDown!, due to the fact that Zach Starr was on SmackDown!, and because of both Oshujax and Eichorn's expressed interest in SmackDown Consultant Vickie Guerrero. In his first match as an official Platinum Age member, Zach Starr won a Battle Royal featuring Danny Jackpot, The Suspect, Bobby Lashley, Booker T, and Shelton Benjamin. Starr's victory was highly praised by Oshujax and Eichorn. On SmackDown!, Oshujax and Eichorn would confirm that they were indeed headed to SmackDown!, talking to Teddy Long how they had come to SmackDown! to continue from where they had left off with DCO. Long responded by immediately booking Oshujax and Eichorn in a Tag Team match. Before the match, Zach Starr revealed the reason why he had joined the Platinum Age, stating that he was tired of being under his cousin's shadow, and because he believed the fans had turned on him. Starr vowed to win the WEDF World Heavyweight Championship, while Oshujax said that he and Eichorn's sights were on the New Breed's WEDF World Tag Team Championships. In their first match, Oshujax and Eichorn defeated Cryme Time (JTG & Shad) with ease. Over the past few episodes, Matt Eichorn has had a personal agenda to take out Daniel Bryan. Eichorn had attacked Bryan twice with a led pipe as Eichorn had a serious hatred towards Bryan. On Episode 85 - Smackdown, Eichorn would go one on one with Daniel Bryan in Eichorn's first one on one match as an official member of the WEDF roster, but unfortunately for both Eichorn and Bryan, a returning Kane looking for vengeance chokeslammed the both of them and the match ended in a no contest. However, Smackdown wasn't really a bad night for the Platinum Age, as they gained another member in Dolph Ziggler, as Oshujax helped Ziggler win his first Intercontinental Championship thanks to giving Ziggler a steel chair and hitting Jeff Hardy with the chair. Zach Starr also had success as well, defeating The Hurricane in singles action, with Oshujax watching on the outside cheering Starr on.Eichorn and Oshujax feuded after the break up of Platinum Age. New-TNA During the period of time where New-TNA was formerly known as New-HCW, it had been revealed that Oshujax had been in an alliance with a team by the name of "Society XXX." This would lead into the Platinum Age becoming a stable for the first time, as Matt Eichorn would help Oshujax capture his second World Championship as a part of the Platinum Age. On the first episode of New-TNA, the Platinum Age promised to dominate, as Oshujax bragged about the fact that he was the World Champion. This lead to "The Phenomenal" AJ Styles calling Oshujax out for a match on the first edition of New-TNA iMPACT, where if AJ won, he would gain the right to face Oshujax at New-TNA Genesis. Eichorn was inserted into a tournament for the vacant X Division Championship, where he defeated Jay Lethal in the quarter-finals to advance to the semi-finals held on the third episode of iMPACT. Society XXX, however, intervened in a TNA Tag Team Championship match between the Motor City Machine Guns and Beer Money Inc., stating that they had been unfairly stripped of their Tag Team Championships. In the Main Event of the first iMPACT, Oshujax intentionally got himself disqualified, as the entire Platinum Age would all attack AJ Styles, and Oshujax would tell AJ that he'd "see him at Genesis." Because of this, Styles would seek some revenge through Matt Eichorn, while Oshujax had the night off on the second episode of iMPACT. Society XXX would once again make another impact (literally), as they would attack Beer Money Inc. and the Motor City Machine Guns. They would be placed into the TNA Tag Team Championship match set for Genesis. Eichorn, however, would suffer defeat against AJ Styles. A heated argument rose between Oshujax, Jeff Hardy, Desmond Wolfe, and AJ Styles over the TNA World Heavyweight Championship over rumors that Oshujax's tune-up match against Hardy on the third edition of iMPACT was for the TNA World Heavyweight Championship. Co-General Manager Mickie James stated that Oshujax did not have to defend the Championship, but still had to face Hardy. Meanwhile, Eichorn would defeat Christopher Daniels in the semi-finals of the X Division Championship tournament and secure a spot in the X Division Championship finals to be held at Genesis in Ultimate X. Eichorn would sit at ringside to watch his rival Bone Thugs Guy advance to the finals, and shared a staredown with him. In wrestling Finishers & Signature Moves *''Flames of Difference'' - Lariat/Spear combo *Assisted Lariat *Springboard senton (Eichorn) / Powerbomb (Oshujax) combo *Eichorn headbutts the opponent with Oshujax using him as a battering ram *Spin Cycle - Rolling senton (Eichorn) / Fist drop (Oshujax) combo Theme *'Death Of Me by Red' Championships and accomplishments *'New-Total Nonstop Action Wrestling' **TNA World Heavyweight Championship (1 time) - Oshujax (Current) *'Wrestling Entertainment Dynasty Federation' **WEDF Intercontinental Championship (1 time) - Ziggler **DCO World Heavyweight Championship (1 time) - Oshujax (Final in WEDF Territory) **First DCO Superstars To Secure Spots On The Main Roster - Oshujax & Eichorn *'Other Accomplishments' **CAW Young Lions Cup (1 time) - Eichorn Category:Something CAWful CAW Category:Commentator Category:Stable Category:Tag Team